thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Walking Dead: All Stars/Episode 1: A New Night/Script
This is the script of The Walking Dead: All Stars/Episode 1: A New Night. Act I The series begins in the woods where Cillian's on an run from his adopted family the Hill and the Police in Florida. *Peggy Hill: Cillian! We are here to taking you home! Cillian's been ordered by his adopted father, Hank Hill to marry his adopted cousin, Luanne Platter. *Hank Hill: Come on Cillian, everything is arranged. We're doing this for your own good. *Cillian Darcy: No! I am done with you! Just leave me alone! Cillian continuing to run from them and Hank is trying to catch him. But he arrived at the cliff, he can't turn back because Hank and the others finally caught him. *Hank Hill: It's okay. we got you now. Come to us quietly, we're sorry. there was nothing we can do. it doesn't have to come to this. we can talk. *Cillian Darcy: No! I want you people to stay away from me! I hate you people, and i'm going to jump off the cliff if you won't leave me and my life alone! *Peggy Hill: Cillian, we love you and we're not trying to put any pressure on you. *Cillian Darcy: Well too bad! Bobby walk towards Cillian and whisper to his ear. *Bobby Hill: Don't worry. We'll run together as a team. Cillian gave Bobby a thumbs up. *Hank Hill: Bobby, what did you say to him? *Bobby Hill: I'm done with you! Bobby and Cillian jumped into the river swam off. *Hank Hill: Bobby! Cillian!! *Dale Gribble: That does it. We failed. *Hank Hill: They've think they've escape from us? Well they must have got that wrong. *Peggy Hill: Wait are you saying that...?! *Hank Hill: they are heading to Macon. They're trapped in Atlanta now. *Jeff Boomhauer: Tell you what, man, hard that dang ol' Cillian man. Put up my dang ol' college photo on dang ol' MySpace, man. *Hank Hill: Yes, Boomhauer. That's exactly why I like to continue to catching Cillian. *Bill Dauterive: Okay then, we'll find him and continue the Wedding. *Hank Hill: Let's go. Two days later, Cillian awakened after two days of unconsciousness. He saw Bobby waking up. *Bobby Hill: Cillian, you okay?! *Cillian Darcy: Yeah. where are we? *Bobby Hill: I don't know. *Cillian Darcy: Man. What do ya say we join forces to find our way out of here? *Bobby Hill: sure. Let's get out of here and find our way home, where are you going? *Cillian Darcy: Charlotte. *Bobby Hill: Okay. We'll go to Charlotte. At this point they heard a weak groan comes from a person, prompting Cillian to ask if he was alive. The person the growls and claws at Cillian and Bobby. *Cillian Darcy: Zombie! *Bobby Hill: Don't Worry! Bobby sees the shotgun and shell within reach. He grabs both but bobbles the shell upon trying to load it into the weapon. He grabs it again and successfully loads the shotgun, then points it at the person who appears to be exhibiting some form of animalistic behavior as he continually tries to claw at him and shows no regard for the fear of the gun pointed at his face. Bobby shoots the person in the head, blowing it apart and slaying him. *Cillian Darcy: That was... AWESOME! *Bobby Hill: Okay. First we can find our way out of this forest and go home. *Girl: Hello? Anyone there? Hello? Hello?! A Blond Haired Girl arrived and saw the Boys with a shotgun. *Cillian Darcy: Lorcan! *Lorcan Darcy: Do you idiots need some help? *Bobby Hill: Hi, Lorcan. *Lorcan Darcy: Hi Bobby. *Cillian Darcy: Lorcan, What are you doing here? *Lorcan Darcy: I hear a gunshot, and I'm also going to Charlotte. *Cillian Darcy: Hey, Me Too! *Lorcan Darcy: Wow. Well, We're all are going to Charlotte. *Bobby Hill: We? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah, I thought you two need a girl companion. *Cillian Darcy: Fine! Let's get outta here before some of more of these things... A cluster of other people with rotted skin and what appear to be severely decomposed frames come out of the brush. *Bobby Hill: Zombies!! *Lorcan Darcy: Run! The trio hastily stands up and- with his single good leg- limps away from the car wreck, noticing others trying to claw at them. They climbs up the hill and climbs over a fence into a suburban backyard and discovers that they're in a neighbourhood. *Lorcan Darcy: God. That was... horrifying. *Cillian Darcy: Well. There's a house. I'll find help while you two can find the way out. *Bobby Hill: Okay. Cillian's looking inside of the house. *Cillian Darcy: Hello! Anyone in there? We need some help! He opens the glass door. *Cillian Darcy: I'm coming in! Don't shoot okay? He walked inside to see the house looks like a disaster. *Cillian Darcy: Man, Hello? I'm not a stranger! or one of them. Cillian go to the kitchen and slip on the puddle of blood. He saw a walkie talkie. He saw an answering machine. *Answering Machine: Message 1: Left at 5:43pm. *Thaddus Plotz: Hello Sandra, My name is Thaddus Plotz, you've won the free tour at Burbank California's Warner Studio, I want to say thank you for entering our contest but when you arrive to my studio, I want you be careful and watch out for the Warner Bros and Sister. Okay bye. The First Message ended, *Cillian Darcy: Wow. *Answering Machine: Message 2: Left at 11:19pm *Thaddus Plotz: Sandra is it? Doesn't matter, If you're hearing this, You can't be in Burbank. the studio tour is cancelled and because we are under quarantine in the city and were not allowed to leave. I want you to go back to Murietta and... *Ralph T. Guard: Sir! The Warners have escape from the Water-Tower and the city! *Thaddus Plotz: WHAT?! They've escape?! The second message ended. *Cillian Darcy: Quarantine? *Answering Machine: Message 3: Left at 6:51pm. *Thaddus Plotz: Yakko, Wakko and Dot! If you are listening this! You three have been warned by me. I will find you and you will be locked up in the Water-Tower, FOREVER! Aha ha ha ha ha ha! The final message ends as the line cut out. Cillian picks up a photograph of a three Warners next to the phone, and hypothesizes that three Warner Siblings had escape. *Dot Warner: Hello? Cillian grabs a Walkie Talkie. *Cillian Darcy: Hello? *Dot Warner: You need to be quiet? *Cillian Darcy: Okay. Who are you? *Dot Warner: I'm Dot. Dot Warner. *Cillian Darcy: Hi Dot. I'm Cillian. *Dot Warner: Oh. a Professor's ally from New Orleans. *Cillian Darcy: Yeah. Where are you? *Dot Warner: I'm in the treehouse. *Cillian Darcy: Where're your brothers? *Dot Warner: I don't know. *Cillian Darcy: Don't worry. I can help you find them. You still in the Treehouse? *Dot Warner: Yeah. so those monsters won't get to me. See? Cillian looked at Dot at the Treehouse. She's waving at him and Cillian gave her a thumb up. *Dot Warner: Look Out! Cillian turns around and sees another person lunging for him. He throws his hands up defensively and pushes her off him. The woman's decayed skin gave him al of the understanding her needed, and he turned and ran from her, but slipped in the blood on the floor. His head bangs against the edge of a kitchen counter and his vision blurs. Incentivized by the growling of the woman crawling towards him, Cillian shakes his head and punches the woman away. He stands up and runs again, only to be tripped by the woman's hand. He drags himself away towards the back door as a girl opens it with a hammer encumbering her small hands. *Dot Warner: Here! Cillian kicks the attacking woman back and grabs the hammer from the frightened girl. He bashes the rotting skull in and kills the woman. *Cillian Darcy: Man. Oh Great! Hi There. Sorry about that. *Dot Warner: Did you killed it? *Cillian Darcy: Yeah Maybe. *Dot Warner: I heard a scream two nights ago. Maybe one of the monsters got her. *Cillian Darcy: Two nights ago? Maybe. You've been all by yourself through this? *Dot Warner: Yeah. I want my brothers now. *Cillian Darcy: Look i don't know what happened. But I will look after you till then. *Dot Warner: What should we do now? *Cillian Darcy: We need to find help before it gets dark. Cillian takes Dot's hand. *Cillian Darcy: Let's go. They walked outside and Dot closed the door before going to Lorcan and Bobby. *Lorcan Darcy: Oh i've see you found a Warner. *Cillian Darcy: Do you know a way out? *Bobby Hill: a Gate! *Cillian Darcy: Ah Bloody Hell! It's been there this whole time?!! *Bobby Hill: Oops. *Cillian Darcy: That's it. let's go. Category:The Walking Dead: All Stars Episode Scripts Category:The Walking Dead: All Stars